From The Past To Next Adventure!
by LobaAzul
Summary: Three years have passed since their last adventure, but when Akane decides to return to Japan after returning to the Digital World to save Gaomon, she and the new team are going to save it once again from a young boy, known as the Digimon Emperor. Rated T for language. Sequel to Blast From The Past To Adventure. (Still going!) Been remastered.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane and CieloGarurumon, I do now own Digimon.**

**Author's Note: Okay, you guys maybe wondering why I redid this story. Because, I didn't like how my first two chapters came out, well, technically it's Chapter 2, I didn't like the whole thing came out, sooooo...I made the Prologue a little longer and for those of you who read Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon, this is where CieloGarurumon appeared for the the first time before the Legendary Warriors came in.**

**I hope you guys would like the changes. :)**

From The Past To Next Adventure!

Prologue:

The Angel Wolf Of Trust

_In America, Houston, Texas, at 2:33 am..._

In the Haruno's household lies a fourteen year old sleeping girl, who appeared to be one of the Original Digidestined from three years ago. She's in a deep sleep when she didn't realize her Digivice is reacting in her school bag and so is her laptop since she left it opened when a light appeared.

"Mm, Hiro, why did you turn on the light?" Akane asked groggily as she slowly sat up while she rubs her eyes, notice the light came from her laptop. "Huh? What's this?" She heard a familiar beeping sound from her Digivice as she got off of her bed and went to her bag to pull it out, seeing the device is acting strange. "What in the world?"

_"Akane Haruno." _She look up at the screen and saw a familiar old man.

"Gennai?" She was confuse. "How-"

_"There is no time to explain, Akane, Gaomon needs you, he is indeed trouble." _That made Akane go into shock when she didn't notice her Digivice began to glow and turned into a newer version, all white with sky blue grips on each side, like the color of her Crest three years back.

"My Digivice, it change." She said when the screen glowed when she saw a portal appeared, making her new Digivice glowed as well, telling her that she has to go back to the Digital World.

_"Please, Akane, you have to hurry, he has no time. He really need you." _Akane heard Gennai as she held her Digivice tight, then held it up on screen.

"Digiport, open!" She called out, making the light glow brightly when Akane vanished and head to the Digital World for the first time in three years.

* * *

_In Digital World..._

"Whoaaaa!" A portal appears, causing Akane to fall in as she landed on the ground on her bottom. "Ow! Really?! First day back and I'm already being an accident prone." She groaned when she got up and saw the Digital World have change with beautiful scenery she never seen before. "Wow, the Digital World look so different the last time I was here." Then, she notice what she's wearing.

"What in the-" Akane is wearing a sky blue tee with a white vest over it, a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves with white wristlets, a black skirt that goes up to her knees with white caprice leggings underneath and black ankle combat boots. She even touch her head and notice she has a dark blue bandana on her head, like her old white one she wore three years ago.

"Whoa." She felt surprise, yet happy since she's back in Digital World and excited to see her Digimon friends, including her best friend. Speaking of him...

"Gaomon, Gennai said he's in trouble." She said when she sensed something nearby. "Huh?" She look around and spotted a tree with something that being shined over by the sun of the Digital World. Akane went to go check it out and soon she got there, she saw a little statue shaped as a wolf sitting down with its head lifted up to the sky and has three tails surrounding its body, being covered it up with sky blue stripes all over.

_Is this a Digi-Egg? _She thought as she got really close to it, then saw a familiar paw print on its chest that made her gasped in surprise. _That symbol..._

"Double Backhand!"

"Guilty Claw!"

"Ahhh!"

"Gaomon!" Akane heard him screamed, sounding he _is _really in trouble. She's about to follow her partner's voice, but stops as she look back at the Digi-Egg. She quickly grab it, which it didn't give the girl a hard time to pull and ran to save Gaomon. "Hold on, buddy, I'm coming!"

Akane followed the sound of the fight, seeing couple of familiar Digimon she met three years ago running away from it as she ran up to one of them, who goes by as...

"Monzaemon!" The yellow bear look up and saw the young girl when she came to a stop.

"Akane, is that you?"

"No time to chat, where's Gaomon?" She asked him in worry.

"He's in there, he's battling against an ultimate Digimon named NeoDevimon." The bear pointed inside the forest as Akane went in. "Akane, be careful, he's very powerful!"

_That's why I'm here, to get Gaomon digivolve into MachGaogamon. _What Akane didn't know is that she didn't realize there were black towers everywhere and she has no idea that Gaomon won't be able to digivolve normally like he used to three years ago.

Once she made it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Gaomon was still standing, but he was injured badly as he tries to attack again, but NeoDevimon held him down to the ground with his claw.

"Unh!"

"Gaomon!" Akane shouted. "Hey, you stupid angel, let him go!" NeoDevimon heard her as he look over and saw her.

"Well, it's about time she came." He said, hinting a smirk in his voice. "The Child Of Trust, Akane, Gaomon never mentions how beautiful you look for a human girl."

"A-Aka-Akane." She heard Gaomon when NeoDevimon held the canine up in the air, still gripping him around his neck. "Ahhh!"

"Gao, you gotta digivolve!" Akane shouted, but nothing happen as she look at her new Digivice. "What's going on? How come it's not letting him?"

"Silly girl, haven't you notice about the Control Spires?" She heard NeoDevimon as she look up and her eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell are these things?!" NeoDevimon chuckles.

"These towers prevents from your little friend digivolving, so he has no use to try and stop me." The fallen angel tossed the blue canine down to the ground and crashed onto a nearby boulder.

"No, Gaomon!" Akane was about to go up her fallen friend when she been stopped by NeoDevimon's claw. "Ah!"

"And now, my dear," She look up at his masked face. "Time to meet your doom." What NeoDevimon didn't know is that the Digi-Egg of Trust began to glow, causing him to flinch away from the bright sky blue light and set Akane free as she landed on her feet and went over to her best friend.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Akane ignores the fallen angel as she held Gaomon in her arms.

"A-Akane, you came...back." She shushed him, seeing him in pain from the attack. "You have...no idea...how much...I've miss you."

"I've missed you, too, Gaomon." She said with tears began to form in her eyes as she planted a kiss on his forehead that is being covered his usual red bandana. "I'm sorry I got here so late, buddy."

"It's...okay." He said with a small grin.

"Aw, how touching." Akane look up and saw NeoDevimon is getting ready to attack. "Best friends together again, isn't that delightful?" He chuckles as he held his claw out. "Say goodbye to your partner, Akane. Guilty Claw!"

"NO!" That's when the Digi-Egg began to glow so bright, NeoDevimon can't see what's going on as he backs away from the light. He sensed great power from it when he saw the blue canine began to digivolve.

"Digi-Armor, Energize!" Akane shouted.

"Gaomon, armor digivolve to..." The images of Gaomon's evolutions appeared behind him when bright sky blue flames surrounded him as all of his four paws revealed with glowing dark blue flames as he flew up into the sky.

"CieloGarurumon, Angel Wolf Of Trust!"

"Oh, wow!" Akane was in shock to see her partner digivolved into another wolf type Digimon, but this evolution she's seeing is an actual angel-wolf with sky blue stripes and white fur all over his body, he has three tails, but the middle one has a silver holy ring, just like Gatomon on her tail.

He has the Paw print of Trust in the middle of his forehead and instead of golden eyes, his eyes are also sky blue. He appeared to be another form of Garurumon, but with no feathers sticking up except his head and he also has another symbol of Trust in the middle of his chest and he's getting ready to take down NeoDevimon.

"Impossible!" The fallen angel shouted. "How can it be?"

"Because," Even the wolf's voice sounded mature and sincere. "Our bond is more powerful than you can imagine, NeoDevimon, my partner trust me as much I trust her." His sky blue eyes glance behind him with a grin on his face and Akane grins back at him. Then, the wolf look back at his enemy as he flew up to the sky. "Oh, by the way, you know what happen when an angel battles a fallen angel, right?"

"Arrgh!" NeoDevimon charges first. "You're going down, you mongrel wolf!"

"CieloGarurumon, look out!" Akane shouted when CieloGarurumon lifts his mouth and it began to glow.

"Cielo Blast!" A bright sky blue ball appeared and shot directly at NeoDevimon.

"Ahhhh!" He backed away as CieloGarurumon tackled him down from the sky, sending the fallen angel Digimon fallen to the ground, causing a huge loud crash in the forest.

"Whoa!" Akane was a bit surprise to see her Digimon became more powerful in his new form when she look up at him, seeing getting ready for a final blow when NeoDevimon charge again.

"Guilty-"

"Heaven Blaze!" His body glowed with sky blue flames when he released the attack from his forehead and blasted NeoDevimon directly again, causing the particles to fade away.

"NO! I shouldn't be defeated, I won't allow it! Ahhh!" And then, NeoDevimon was gone when CieloGarurumon flew down to Akane when he landed and the young girl runs up to him and hugs him around his snout.

"CieloGarurumon, you were amazing!" She said, hearing the wolf chuckling while he rubs his forehead against his human partner.

"I really miss you, Akane." He said, making the older Digidestined smiled as she look at him.

"I really miss you, too." Then, she notice CieloGarurumon's face got serious. "What is it, boy?"

"Akane, there's something you should know, after NeoDevimon mentioned to you about Control Spires, they were created by a young human boy." He said, which it made Akane's eyes widen in surprise. "He called himself the Digimon Emperor."

After that being said, Akane knew what she has to do, she has to go back to Odaiba right away. As soon she got back into her bedroom of her uncle's house, she immediately call her parents with her cellphone.

_"Hello, Haruno Residence, this is Ayumi."_

"Hi, mom." Akane smiled as she started to pack. "Guess what, I'm coming home early."

**Leave a review. **

**Up next, Child Of Trust Returns, stay tuned.**

**Loba**


	2. A New Digitude

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane and CieloGarurumon, I do now own Digimon.**

**PS: I change the title, sorry about that! xD lol.**

From The Past To Next Adventure!

A New Digitude

Normal POV

_Few Days Later, in Odaiba, Japan..._

"Akane, I'm sorry I can't take you to school, I have to get my manuscript in since the deadline is today and I have to meet up with your mother at the diner."

"That's okay, dad, I don't mind walking, I love the fresh air we're having today."

"I know, it's nice out."

"By the way, dad, thanks for not telling the Kamiyas that I've came home early."

"No problem, sweetheart, although, you should watch out for your mother, you know how she is since she and Sarah gotten really close." **(AN: It's Tai and Kari's mom's English name.)**

"I noticed when Mrs. Kamiya gave mom those whacky recipes from the moment we've moved here." Judai, Akane's father, chuckled while Akane came into the computer room, giving her father his coffee to go. "Here's your coffee, dad."

"Thanks, kiddo." He took it, then gave Akane a kiss on her forehead. "Now, get going or you don't want to be late on your first day."

"Right." Akane rushes back to her room to do one more touch on her new uniform. She look at her reflection in the mirror as she put on a new sky blue bandana on her head and a pair of new glasses since she found out she been losing visions, because of her reading so many books for the past three years.

"I hope no one would recognize me behind these." She giggled as she grabs her bag, her D-terminal and D-3, then walks out and head to school.

Few days ago, Akane found out that there are three new members of the team, she learned it from Gennai after she learned about the Digimon Emperor from Gaomon when he told her that he almost been capture before NeoDevimon came in and fight. She told her best friend he can come back with her to the real world, but Gaomon declined and told Akane that he has to stay in the Digital World and protect his clan.

In fact, she couldn't get her mind off of what happened few days ago that Gaomon be able to armor digivolve to CieloGarurumon with the Digi-Egg of Trust. Speaking of, Gennai told Akane that the new three members are now the new Keepers of the Crests.

The first member happened to be Davis Motomiya, he's the new Keeper of Courage when he, Kari, TK and Tai went to the Digital World to save Agumon, Gatomon and Patamon from the Digimon Emperor. She also learned that Davis released a rare Digimon named Veemon, a blue dragon who been sleeping for a long time and he manage to armor digivolve to Flamedramon.

The second member happened to be Yolei Inoue, she's the new Keeper of Love and the third member happened to be Cody Hida, he's the new Keeper of Knowledge when the team, plus with Sora and Izzy, went back to the Digital World to discover more Digi-Eggs and released two rare Digimon named Hawkmon and Armadillomon, who both armor digivolve to Halsemon and Digmon after Davis and Veemon were being held captive.

Which, it leads to today, Akane received a message from Gennai in her D-terminal that there are two more Digi-Eggs that needed to be found. But, to do that, she can't barge in and surprise the team that she came home, so she has to wait for a right time.

Then, she thought about three years ago when her eyes lift up to the place where Myotismon appears. She remembers that Wizardmon sacrificed himself to save Kari and Gatomon and gave Gatomon a new power to make her digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon. Then, when she heard about a prophecy, Agumon and Gabumon manage to warp digivolve into their Mega form, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, using their new powers to defeat Myotismon, along with the other Digimon's help.

When the team went back to the Digital World, they all have to fight against the Dark Masters. Akane remembers the first time that Gaomon also warp digivolve into his Mega form, MirageGaogamon when Piedmon send out his minions to capture her, which it made her best friend really upset when she remembers how many times Gaomon kept telling her he'll protect her, no matter what.

She even remembers her Crest began to glow as it almost drained her energy to allow Gaomon to warp digivolve. But, with the new evolution, Gennai told them that Gaomon isn't going to be able to digivolve into MirageGaogamon anymore.

_Oh, well, with him as CieloGarurumon, nothing can come his way. _She thought with a smile on her face as she passed the junior high school and saw couple of boys are playing soccer. She notice one of the boys is wearing a pair of goggles that she reminds her of...

"Tai?" She thought out loud when she didn't realize the soccer rolled in and manage to stop it.

"Hey, toss it over here!" She look up and saw a young boy who _is _wearing Tai's goggles on his head. Akane went ahead did her usual kick and the young boy manage to catch it, which it made him fall back. "Oof!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" She went up to him and help him to stand. "So sorry about that."

"That's okay, you got a great kick." He said with a grin on his face. Not until the two of them heard his team calling out. "Thanks, see ya later." Akane watches the young boy went back playing when she learned his name is Davis.

_So, that's Davis Motomiya, huh? _She giggle a little and head to her school. _He reminds me so much of Tai when we were his age._

In school, Akane started searching for her classroom when she didn't realize she been getting stares by kids of her age, mainly boys, but she ignores them as she continues searching.

"Hm, it should be around here somewhere." She look up at the sign and saw her classroom number. "Oh, here it is." She didn't realize the door slides opened and revealed a young boy with bluish-black hair and bright green eyes, almost bumping into the Child of Trust.

"Oh, sorry." He said, making Akane grins up at him.

"It's fine, this is the classroom I'm going to be in." She said, making the boy look a little surprise.

"Oh, hey, you must be the new student, right?" He asked, notice forgot to introduce himself. "Oh, sorry, I'm Benji Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akane Haruno."

_In Digital World..._

Gaomon is on a hunt on the Digimon Emperor when he saw his friends were being chased by him. He promised Akane to stay hidden, but he couldn't help himself, his friends needed his help.

"I'm going in." He tells the Gotsumon behind him as he look at them. "You three, save yourselves."

"No, Gaomon, we can't let you go out there." One of them say.

"The Digimon Emperor would capture you, too." Gaomon growled as he look back at the arena and saw the Electmon were fighting, then saw the Digimon Emperor was enjoying himself. Not he heard something crack and notice the Digimon Emperor saw him and the Gotsumon.

"Run, now!" And the four Digimon began to run when the Digimon Emperor went after them. Two of the Gotsumon have fallen over and Gaomon saw them. "Gotsumon!"

"Gaomon, come on!" The third one manage to get the blue dog away from the young human child as he captures the two Gotsumon and took him back to the arena and make them fight.

"Those two are best friends." Gaomon heard Gotsumon cries as he clenched his glove paws into fists.

_Akane, I need you._

_Back in the Real World..._

"Huh?"

"Akane, is something wrong?" She heard Benji when she was given a tour as she shook her head a little.

"No, I'm fine." She said with a grin on her face. "What is it that you're saying?"

"I said it's almost lunch time, do you wanna sit with me and my friends?" Akane is about to answer when she heard a familiar sound from her D-3.

_Sounds like there are Digi-Eggs in the Digital World. _She thought as she glance up at Benji. "I'll catch up with you later, Benji, there's something I need to do." And she started to run.

_I wonder if the young generation are heading to the Digital World, too? _She thought as she made it outside and head on over to the junior high school. _Only one way to find out._

_With the young generation..._

Akane manage to find the school's computer lab when she realize she saw a young boy coming from the opposite direction of the hall as he look up and saw an young teenage girl, wearing a green high school uniform.

"Oh, hello." He greeted, which it made Akane smiles.

"Hi, there." She greeted back. "My name is Akane Haruno, what's yours?"

"My name is Cody, nice to meet you, Akane."

_And this is Cody, the only youngest of the new team. _Akane thought while she grins at him.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked curiously, which it made the teenage girl giggle a little.

"Actually, Cody, I'm here to surprise my two young friends, maybe you know them, their names are TK and Kari."

"Does he know we're waiting, he's holding us up." They both heard Davis in the computer lab while they're heard the TV is being on. Akane told Cody to shush as the two slowly went in and Akane saw the five Digimon on the floor, three of them are eating and the two she recognized when she saw them look in shock and happy, but she shushed them as well as Gatomon and Patamon jumps onto her arms.

"Hi, you two, long time no see." Akane whispered, hearing them giggling and sobbing at the same time.

"Welcome back, Akane." Gatomon whispered.

"Good to see you again." Patamon whispered with a grin.

"It's good to be back." Akane said softly when she look down at the other Digimon and saw Cody with his when she learned his name is Upamon after the young boy greeted his Digimon and joined with the others while the Child of Trust introduce herself to the three rare Digimon.

"No worries, I know about you guys," She tells them softly with a smile. "I'm Akane, I'm also a Digidestined." All of the sudden, the three rare In-Training form Digimon went ahead and jumped on her, causing her to fall back. "Wahhh!"

"Huh?" The kids look behind them and saw a teenage girl being bombarded by the three Digimon, hearing her laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay, I can see that you guys can trust me." She giggled as she grabs them and set them on the floor. Then, she stood up when she fix herself and her glasses when she met the kids' gazes with a smile. "Hey, I hear that you guys are going to the Digital World."

"Um, do you two know who she is?" Davis is referring to Kari and TK, who look a little confuse. Akane giggled again when Patamon and Gatomon appeared on her shoulders.

"These two does, they both can digivolve into Angemon and Angewomon." She said when she heard Kari gasped as she met her bright red eyes in shock, but with tears began to form.

"Akane, you're back!" The young girl ran up to her eldest friend and the two embrace each other into a hug. "Ohh, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Kari." Akane said with tears are also began to form. The two girls look at each other. "Look at you, you've grown up, I hardly even recognize you." Kari giggled.

"I could say the same to you." She said. Then, Akane been bombard by the young blond.

"Welcome back, Akane!" She almost fell back again, but manage to regain her balance as she hugs him back with a smile.

"Thanks, TK." She giggled as she look at him. "And look at you, you've grown up to be so cute." The young blond blushed while he laughed a little.

"Thanks." Akane smiles, then she look up at the young generation as she walked up to them.

"You guys are the newest members, right?" This made Davis gasped in surprise.

"Hey, I've seen you before, you're the girl who kicked the ball towards me." He said, making Akane scratch her head.

"Yeah, again, sorry about that, Davis."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Davis asked in shock, which it made Akane rubs his head.

"Your teammates, silly, that's how I know." Then, she look up at the lavender haired girl. "And you must be...?"

"Oh, I'm Yolei, nice to meet you, Akane." She said as the two girls shook hands.

"Likewise."

"When did you came back, Akane?" They both heard TK as they look up at him.

"I've came back few days ago, I wanna surprise the Original team today, so we can be reunited again." Akane said half of the truth. "But, when I heard my digivice, it sounded like Gaomon is in trouble, so that's why I came here and see if I can tag along."

"Absolutely, Akane, Gaomon would love to see you again." Kari said happily, which it made the only older teen smiles.

"I can't wait to see Gaomon again," Patamon said when he landed on the young teen's shoulder. "It's been a while we haven't seen him since you and the team came back home to the real world."

_Gaomon hasn't the Digimon since then? _The Keeper of Trust thought, but grins at Patamon.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Yolei asked excitedly.

"Let's head to the Digital World!" Davis announced as he held out a familiar D-3 Akane seen since she has one of her own. The portal opened and the team headed in as they all landed in a forest. Gatomon notice Akane's clothes.

"Akane, your clothes." The kids look back at her and Akane pretended to gasp.

"Hey, what happen to my uniform?" She lied, she can't tell the kids that she's the newest member and came to the Digital World few days ago. Not until she was saved by the sound of the digivices.

"What's going on?"

"Hey, it's a Digi-Egg." Akane heard Cody.

"Where is it?" Veemon asked.

"The digivice said it's not far from here."

"More Digi-Eggs?" Davis asked.

"Who are they for?" Yolei asked since Akane knew who the Digi-Eggs belong to as she started walking ahead when she sensed familiar power of the Crests.

"You guys search for them, I'm gonna go find Gaomon." And off she goes when she pulled her D-3 and began to search for her best friend. "I hope that idiot of Digimon Emperor hasn't capture him and make him as his slave. Gaomon!"

"Akane!" She spotted him as she saw him running towards her and he jumped onto her arms. "You're here."

"I thought you're with your clan." She said, heard him laughing nervously.

"Well, the Gotsumon came and asked me for their help to save Electmon, but the Digimon Emperor have captured them, but he saw me, so I manage to get away." Akane hugs him.

"I'm just glad you're all right." Not until the two of them heard an explosion where the team are. "The kids!"

"The Digimon Emperor is there." Gaomon said as Akane look down at him.

"Look like you have to digivolve, buddy."

"Let's do it!"

"Digi-Armor, Energize!"

"Gaomon, armor digivolve to...CieloGarurumon, Angel Wolf Of Trust!" Akane mounted on her wolf and the two went to go help their new friends. Before they got there, the Digimon Emperor has the kids surrounded with not one, but five Tyrannomon who are under control by the Dark Rings they're wearing and the three armor Digimon were trying to hold them off since Akane saw TK, Kari and Cody weren't there.

"Davis, Yolei!" She called them out when CieloGarurumon drops her off to them and off to go help his new fellow Digimon.

"Cielo Blast!" The wolf manage to blast his attack to the nearest Tyrannomon, seeing the Digimon look in shock when he landed in front of them as he look back. "Are you three all right?"

"Yeah." Flamedramon answered.

"That stupid wolf again?" Digimon Emperor scolded when the four Digimon look up at him. "You sure know how to crash a party, get 'im!" The Tyrannomon blasted their attacks, making the four Digimon dodge and fought back together.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Heaven Blaze!"

"Whoa, look at that wolf." Davis awed.

"He's my partner, his name is CieloGarurumon, he digivolved with the Digi-Egg of Trust." That made the two kids gasped in shock when Akane smirked at them. "Yep, you guys are looking at the only older member of the team and I'm the Keeper of Trust." Before Davis and Yolei asked her how, the three of them heard their Digimon cried out when they got hit and saw digivolved back into their Rookie form except CieloGarurumon.

"Give it up, CieloGarurumon, you don't stand a chance." The Digimon Emperor chuckled as the wolf stood his ground, growling at the young boy.

"CieloGarurumon, be careful!" Akane called out, not until she and the others saw two new armor Digimon with Kari, TK and Cody on their back.

"Davis, we're here!"

"Kari!" Yolei gasped while the Digimon Emperor look back and saw them as the two new Digimon landed on the ground.

"Those two are Pegasusmon and Nefertimon." CieloGarurumon said. "Pegasusmon is one wild horse, when he uses his attack called Star Shower, he blast his enemies to outer space." The wolf said. "Nefertimon is a beau, but don't let her beauty fool you, her Rosetta Stone is very powerful, she can knock out anyone with them like an instant."

"Don't think armor digivoling can save you." The Digimon Emperor landed on the ground after getting off Tyrannomon. "It won't be long till I figure out to stop that, too." And the fight began when the two Celestial Digimon went to work, along with CieloGarurumon's help.

"Golden Noose!" The two Digimon tied the Tyrannomon together as they let the wolf attack first.

"Cielo Blast!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!" And the Tyrannomon were defeated when they were freed from the Dark Rings. CieloGarurumon flew towards his partner, bumping his forehead onto hers, hearing her giggling as he felt her hugging his snout.

"You were great, CieloGarurumon, nice job."

"So, he's your new partner, Akane?" The two heard Kari as they look up at her, making CieloGarurumon chuckling while Akane shakes her head.

"Actually, this is his new evolution, Kari, he armor digivolved with a Digi-Egg of my own." She said as she pointed the symbol on the wolf's chest. "See this symbol?" Kari and TK looked and they both gasped in shock.

"Wait, you mean..." TK trailed when CieloGarurumon went back as the familiar blue canine the two young kids knew three years ago. "Gaomon?!"

"It's been a long time, TK and Kari, how are you both?" Not until he been bombarded by Gatomon and Patamon to the ground. "Wahh, oof!" The team started to laugh at the scene.

After the team headed back, Akane explained to them that she already been to the Digital World few days ago when Gennai appeared in her laptop that Gaomon needed her help from a fight against NeoDevimon and the Digi-Egg allowed the blue canine to digivolve to CieloGarurumon.

"Wow, you sure had a quite an adventure on your first day back, Akane." Davis said when he and the team are back in the computer lab and Gaomon transformed back into Wanyamon.

"I sure did." Then, she stood by TK and Kari. "So, where are your brothers and the old team of ours?"

_In the complex, next door of the Kamiya's apartment..._

Tai is in his bedroom, taking a nap on his top bunk when he didn't realize the door was slowly opened by the girls and Wanyamon. Akane gave her partner to Kari as she walked over in the middle of the room and then...

"RISE AND SHINE, TAICHI KAMIYA!" She shouted, causing Tai to wake up in fright.

"Wahhh, what the-" He look down and saw a young girl with long brown hair, wearing a sky blue bandana on her head and met her now hazel eyes behind her glasses as he saw her wearing a familiar school uniform.

"What's the matter, Tai, you look like you've seen a ghost." Akane giggled, which it made the previous goggle head gasped in surprise.

"Akane, is that you?" What he didn't realize is that he's about to fall over his bed without climbing down. "Whoa, oof! Ow!" The two girls started to laugh as Akane helped her best friend up and held him steady as she met his gaze with a grin on her face.

"It's me, goggle head." She said, which it made Tai get all teary, then embrace his best friend into his hug.

"Welcome back, Akane, it's been a long time." Akane heard him as she too, getting teary as she hug him back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Tai." She said as she look up at him, then she look back at Kari and the two Digimon as she let them come join in the group hug she receiving from her favorite neighbors.

"It's good to be home."

**Leave a review. :)**

**LobaAzul**


End file.
